Sarah Chalke
| birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada | occupation = Actress | partner = Jamie Afifi | children = 2 | years_active = 1992–present }} Sarah Chalke ( ; born August 27, 1976) is a Canadian actress known for portraying Dr. Elliot Reid on the NBC/ABC comedy series Scrubs, the second Rebecca "Becky" Conner on the ABC sitcom Roseanne, Stella Zinman on the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother, and Beth on Adult Swim's adult animated science fiction series Rick and Morty. She also had a recurring role on the third season of the ABC/TBS sitcom Cougar Town. Early life Chalke was born in Ottawa, Ontario, and was raised in Vancouver, British Columbia. She is the middle of three daughters born to Douglas and Angela Chalke. Her mother is from Rostock, Germany. According to a Scrubs commentary track, she used to attend the German school in her hometown twice a week. Her first language is English, but she speaks German fluently and French "fairly well." This was incorporated into her Scrubs character, Elliot Reid, who spoke German and French at the same levels. Chalke graduated from Handsworth Secondary School in North Vancouver in 1994. Career Chalke's acting career began at age 8 when she began appearing in musical theater productions. At 12, she became a reporter on the Canadian children's show KidZone. In 1993, she took over the role of Rebecca Conner-Healy on Roseanne after Lecy Goranson left the series; she made a cameo appearance as a different character in the Roseanne episode "Halloween: The Final Chapter" (#178, originally aired October 31, 1995) after Goranson returned. Chalke would later return to the role of Becky after Goranson departed for a second time. After the show ended, Chalke returned briefly to Canada, where she starred in the CBC Television drama Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy (1998–1999). In 2001, she was cast as Dr. Elliot Reid in the NBC comedy series Scrubs. She has appeared in several feature films, including Ernest Goes to School and Cake. She appeared in Channel 101's The 'Bu with The Lonely Island, a parody of the hit show The O.C., but was credited as "Pamela Fenton". In 2007, she appeared as a supporting character in Chaos Theory, which starred fellow Canadian Ryan Reynolds. In 2008, Chalke became the spokesperson for a line of women's underwear by Hanes that included a series of commercials directed by her Scrubs co-star Zach Braff. In 2008 and 2009 she made appearances in the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother as Stella Zinman. In the spring of 2011, she starred in the CBS television series Mad Love, a romantic comedy which debuted as a midseason replacement and was cancelled after only one season was produced. Chalke was signed by former Scrubs executive producer Bill Lawrence to play the love interest of Bobby Cobb in the series Cougar Town. She appeared in multiple episodes in the third season. Chalke starred in the ABC comedy series How to Live with Your Parents (For the Rest of Your Life), which premiered April 3, 2013, and which was canceled one month later. She played Polly, a single and very uptight divorced mother who found herself moving back in with her parents (Elizabeth Perkins and Brad Garrett) because of the economic downturn. Also in 2013, she played a frantic mother named Casey Hedges in the Grey's Anatomy Season 9 episode "Can't Fight This Feeling." Chalke also voices Beth on the show Rick and Morty. Personal life Chalke is engaged to lawyer Jamie Afifi. The couple have a son, Charlie Rhodes Afifi, born December 24, 2009. Her son was diagnosed at age 2 with Kawasaki disease. Their daughter, Frankie, was born in spring 2016. Activism Chalke's aunt and grandmother died from breast cancer that was undiagnosed while in its early stages. She has since encouraged breast cancer detection and prevention, and starred in the Lifetime movie Why I Wore Lipstick to My Mastectomy.Why I Wore Lipstick She is an ambassador for the Audrey Hepburn Children's Foundation. Chalke also made an appearance in a short video parodying the National Organization for Marriage's "Gathering Storm" advertisement opposing same-sex marriage. She was the 2009 ambassador for the Susan G. Komen Passionately Pink for the Cure program, for which she also designed a T-shirt. Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:1976 births Category:Actresses from Ottawa Category:Actresses from Vancouver Category:Actresses of German descent Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American people of Canadian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:Canadian child actresses Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian emigrants to the United States Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:Canadian people of German descent Category:Living people Category:20th-century Canadian actresses Category:21st-century Canadian actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses